1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
PBS Kids: Neo-Cyberchase Galactica USA!
'''''Special Note: '''Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as satorial entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. '' The show The concept Cyberchase Galactica was a late 21st and early 22nd century educational/entertainment show by PBS Kids, loosely based on the format of already existing PBS Kids show, Cyberchase. It was meant to be both a humorous production and a serious, morally accurate one that reflected student life in 22nd century California after the 20 year Japanese occupation. The viewership age range was given as susceptible for 10 ti 15 year olds. The clasic Cyberchase show had Followed the legendary and awesome adventures of three extraordinary shool kids kids, collectively called The CyberSquad. Matt was the leader, Jackie was the CyberSquad's resident fashion guru and Inez cam along with a lot of erudite questions in her mind. After a long and active career, they had sent there kids on a similar mission in Ontario during the 2030s. They had retired and had children in Seattle, who went on similar mission on mars in the 2060s. Finally, they also had had retired and had children sent geeky back to earth in a smuggled back Bhutanese computer memory stick in 2095. When they emerge from the LA library computer the Neo-Soviet agent had put the memory stick in, they find the world has become a sinister Sino-Japanese dominated hell! Russia had annexed the Aleutian Islands in 2094 and China lost the battle of Guam some years earlier, but Bushido code was all the rage in Japan and it's colonies of Taiwan and Wake Atoll. The USA had been shafted at the Battle of Stika by the Sino-Russian fleet in 2075, but Canada, Mexico and Japan stole the cookies and took the embattled land south of Vancouver in rival campaigns with out much of a fight. Characters #Sheila's life long friend Anna Robinson-Matsu was a major stabilising influence in her life. #Maggie Libertine principle of Pinhead High School. She had a diabetic Persian cat called Phyllis. #Sheila's younger sister Agness. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. #Susan's younger sister Bekki. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. #Sheila's depressive and defeatist school mate, Hiroko Anderson. #Kiki Hakkenen was the child of 2 Finnish tourists who got trapped in Sacramento during the invasion. # Rachel Burns was an adopted Australian orphan and Kiki's friend. # Sacrimento's Mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #Mayor Morrison daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. She was regularly beaten up by Japanese and Russian cops. #Sacrimento's mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black was a major source of trouble for all the cast until she was executed in Santa Barbra by the Japanese. #Katie Ping was a conscience stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child. #Sorsha's daughter, Elle O'Conner had been expelled from primary school due to her A.D.H.D. He stories covered child-hood mental illness issues. #Sally Roads was Pinhead High School's stressed-out councilor. She was trying to balance the genuine need for school care, real psychology, treating student P.T.S.S. and the Japanese empire's political brainwashing. #Kelly Saddler was orphaned on her 10th birthday and reluctantly put up for sail at the local labour by her bankrupt granny. Sheila's family bought her for a modest sum and adopted her. #Shauna O'Conner was a unloved I.T. teacher at Pinhead High School. She was caught between here job and political taboos. She was yet another person with a job-morality-politics conflict ruing her life. #Susan's fashion conscious daughter, Marsha was addicted to hair-dyeing, trendy clothes and dieting. She was involved in a major anti-anorexia story during most of the second season. She supported the C.R.M. and was yet another teenage social-political rebel. Ethnic foot note #White American=15 #Chinese=3 #Japanese\White American mixed=12 #Finnish=1 #Australian=1 #Japanese= 7 #Russians= 1 #Yakuts= 1 Images Leading plots and story lines #Sacramento's Mayor, Jane Morrison, has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. This was difficult because here rebellious daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. This was supposed to tackle the issues of teenage rebellion, political oppression and and family breakdown. ## Sally Roads was Pinhead High School's stressed-out councilor. She was trying to balance the genuine need for school care, real psychology, treating student P.T.S.S. and the Japanese empire's political brainwashing. Shauna O'Conner was a unloved I.T. teacher at Pinhead High School. She was caught between here job and political taboos and was beaten up in an episode for reluctantly denying Japanese and Chinese war crimes in 2095. They were yet more people with a job-morality-politics conflict ruining their lives. ## Sally's fashion conscious daughter, Marsha was addicted to hair-dyeing, trendy clothes and dieting. She was involved in a anti-anorexia story in the second season and a pro-C.R.M. rally at the local youth club in a episode of season 3. She was yet another teenage social-political rebel. #The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black was a major cause of trouble for all the cast until she was shot by a LA electro-laser firing squad in the last episode. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith struggles with her academia and Burnt-end High School even after tinting her hair blue. Her story-line covered the issues surrounding transsexual lifestyles under the harsh Japanese rule. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. At one point, Sheila forces her to were a kimono to school in 2 episodes as a prank. #Sheila is a erudite descendant of the CyberClub and the story's protagonist. #Katie Ping was a conscience stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child. This related fact that many of the children did not like what there parents were getting up to. #Sorsha's daughter, Elle O'Conner had been expelled from primary school due to her A.D.H.D. He stories covered child-hood mental illness issues. #Anna and Sheila were accidentally youthend from 18 to 14 and 17 to 8 respectively in a episode set in the Typeco Corp. Atomic Lab in L.A. #Kelly Saddler was orphaned on her 10th birthday and reluctantly put up for sail at the local labour by her bankrupt granny. Sheila's family bought her for a modest sum and adopted her. Viewership American then sold the franchise and it became a major Martian colonist, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, S.Korean, Peruvian, Guatemalan, Dutch, South African TV cartoon show success. The new world #Berkeley, California. #Sacramento, California. #Las Vegas, Nevada. #Reno, Hill-shire. #Los Angeles (L.A.), California. #San Francisco (San-Fran), California. #Carson City, Hills-hire, #Chico, Hill-shire, #San Diego, Mexico #Long Beach, Mexico #Portland, South Canada #Seattle, South Canada #Santa Barbara, California. #Fresno, California. #Bakersfield, California. #Tokyo, Japan. #バークレー、カリフォルニア。 #サクラメント、カリフォルニア州。 #ラスベガス、ネバダ州。 #リノ、ヒルシャイア。 #ロサンゼルス（L.A.）、カリフォルニア州。 #サンフランシスコ（サン・フラン）、カリフォルニア州。 #カーソンシティ、ヒルズ、雇います、 #チコ、ヒルシャイア、 #サンディエゴ、メキシコ #ロングビーチ、メキシコ #ポートランド、南カナダ #シアトル、南カナダ #サンタバーバラ、カリフォルニア州。 #フレズノ、カリフォルニア州。 #ベーカーズフィールド、カリフォルニア州。 #東京シティ、日本。 Cyberchase Galatica Seasons *Cyberchase Galatica Season 1 (2094-2095) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 2 (2096-2097) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 3 (2098-2099) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 4 (2100-2101) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 6 (2102-2103) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 7 (2104-2105) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 8 (2106-2107) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 9 (2108-2109) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 10 (2110-2111) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 11 (2112-2112) *Cyberchase Galatica Season 12 (2113-2114) Category:Humor Category:Japan Category:War Category:Political Category:USA Category:Canada Category:Mexico Category:Fiction Category:Australia Category:Guatemala Category:Finland